swtorfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Sith Pureblood
}} |huidskleur =Rood |ogen = |haarkleur =Bruin, zwart |onderscheidingen =Tentakels |leden = *Marka Ragnos *Ludo Kressh *Naga Sadow *Darth Malgus' Master *Exal Kressh }} De '''Sith', nu bekend als Sith Pureblood, is een mensachtige Force-sensitive soort dat haar oorsprong kent op de Outer Rim wereld Korriban. Sith Purebloods zijn te herkennen aan hun rode huidskleur, gele ogen, tentakels en natuurlijke relatie met de Dark Side of the Force. De Sith is een oorlogszuchtig, competitief en ambitieuze soort, dat behoort tot het Sith Empire. Sith Purebloods die het oorspronkelijke Sith bloed nog in hun aderen hebben stromen, hebben een sterke en innerlijke duisternis in zich waardoor de gevoeligheid van The Force bijna honderd procent is. Ongeveer drieduizend jaar geleden vluchtte de verbannen Dark Jedi weg van de Galactic Republic na hun nederlaag in de Hundred-Year of Darkness. Hierbij landde zij op Korriban en ontdekte zij de Sith. De Dark Jedi waren verbaasd dat zo'n primitieve soort zoveel kennis bezatte over The Force. De Dark Jedi besloten om het Sith soort te onderwerpen en hun kennis van hen te ontworstelen. Hoewel de Sith probeerden om zich te verzetten tegen de Dark Jedi om hun donkere geheimen te beschermen, werden ze uiteindelijk overtroffen door de superieure trainingen en technologie van de indringers. De Sith werden vervolgens verslagen en tot slaaf gemaakt van hun Dark Jedi overheersers. Na honderden generaties wisten de twee groepen zich te mengen. De Dark Jedi vonden dat de Sith maatschappij en cultuur goed bij hun eigen filosofie paste. Het duurde vervolgens niet lang dat de elite heersende klasse van Korriban geheel bestond uit gehybridiseerde nakomelingen van Dark Jedi en de hoge priesters van de Sith. Deze hybridisatie heeft geresulteerd tot een ambitieuze en meedogenloze soort die een natuurlijke kracht had met The Force. Genetisch gezien is de term “Pureblood” niet geschikt voor de huidige Sith, omdat alle moderne Sith hybriden zijn, een product van de mengeling tussen de Dark Jedi en de originele Sith. Echter is de term nuttig om onderscheid te maken aan degene die dragers zijn van genoeg bloed van de oude Sith die nog zichtbaar zijn in hun kenmerken. Verschijning thumb|250px|Een typische Sith Pureblood. Het Sith soort is afkomstig van de Outer Rim wereld Korriban, een planeet in het Horuset system in een geïsoleerde regio dat bekent staat als de Stygian Caldera. Sith Purebloods zijn een gevreesd, gewelddadig en trots ras met een hoge intensiteit met The Force. De Sith hebben een hoger dan het gemiddelde aantal individuele in een soort die gebruik kunnen maken van The Force, feitelijk zo hoog dat de gehele soort gezien wordt als sterk Force-sensitive. Het hoge aantal Force-sensitives kent haar oorsprong door de sterke relatie die de Sith hebben met de Dark Side of the Force. De Sith hadden deze relatie ontwikkeld op Korriban waar ze in contact kwamen met de Dark Side. Vervolgens ontstond er een mengeling tussen de Dark Jedi en de Sith waardoor deze relatie alleen maar versterkt werd. De Force-gevoeligheid van de Sith Purebloods is daarom bijna honderd procent. thumb|left|250px|Een vrouwelijke Sith Pureblood in de [[Cold War.]] Hoewel Sith Purebloods te herkennen zijn aan hun rode huidskleur, varieert de kleurintensiteit in de soort. Volwassenen hebben een karmozijnroodtint kleur terwijl de kinderen meestal een lichtere rode kleur hebben. Hoewel het typisch is voor Sith Purebloods om een donkerrode huidskleur te hebben, krijgen verschillende individuele een rozige huidskleur naarmate ze ouder worden. Sith Purebloods hebben een scherp, gevreesd roofzuchtig instinct. Het roofzuchtig profiel heeft zich ook lichamelijk geuit, aangezien Sith Purebloods verschillende onderscheidingen op hun lichamen hebben zoals op hun ellebogen. Op hun gezichten hebben ze verschillende tentakels die naar beneden hangen vanaf de hoogte van hun onderkaken. Ook bezitten Sith Purebloods over verschillende schedelhoorns, puntige tanden, simian mond, kleine neuzen en gloeiende gele ogen. Sommige Sith hebben ook lange benige kinnen, terwijl anderen juist kleine kinnen hebben. De Sith zijn meestal linkshandig, hoewel sommigen ook rechtshandig zijn. Hierdoor werden wapens in het algemeen gemaakt voor linkshandige. Hybridisatie thumb|250px|[[Naga Sadow, een Sith Pureblood met veel menselijke Dark Jedi eigenschappen, en Ludo Kressh, een Sith Pureblood met veel Sith eigenschappen.]] Nadat de varbannen menselijke Dark Jedi op Korriban arriveerde, na de Hundred-Year Darkness, begon de kruising met het Sith soort. Na tweeduizend jaar van hybridisatie tussen de twee soorten, waren het de eigenschappen zoals conflict, ambitie en de sterke relatie met de Dark Side of the Force die de Sith beschaving vormden. In de tijd van het eerste Sith Empire, bestond de Sith beschaving wellicht voor het grootste gedeelte uit Sith hybriden. Dit resulteerde dat in 1347 BTC, ten tijde van de Great Hyperspace War, de Sith beschaving volledig bestond uit Sith hybriden en de originele Sith verdwenen was. De eigenschappen die een Sith zou hebben, zou afhankelijk zijn van de hoeveelheid Dark Jedi of Sith bloed. Ten tijde van de Great Hyperspace War besloot de meerderheid om vooral hun Sith eigenschappen te tonen. Echter was er in die periode minimaal een individueel die vooral zijn Dark Jedi eigenschappen toonde, de Sith Lord Naga Sadow, die wellicht een van de zuiverste Dark Jedi bloed had in die tijd met een minimale hoeveelheid van Sith bloed. Naga Sadow toonde veel menselijke eigenschappen. Echter, sommigen moderne Sith Purebloods in het huidige Sith Empire, tonen nog meer verdunde Sith eigenschappen dan de wil van Naga Sadow. Een voorbeeld hiervan is de vrouwelijke Sith Pureblood Exal Kressh, die alleen de fysieke eigenschappen van de oorspronkelijke Sith heeft zoals een rode huidskleur, gele ogen en de Force-gevoeligheid. Alle andere fysieke eigenschappen, zoals de wenkbrauwen en wangen heeft zij niet geërfd. In feite wordt er aangenomen dat de huidige Sith Purebloods een wereld van verschil kennen met de originele Sith en dat de Sith Purebloods nog net genoeg Sith bloed hebben om visuele overeenkomsten te hebben met de oorspronkelijke Sith. In tegenstelling tot hun voorouders, zijn niet alle Sith Purebloods Force-gevoelig, hoewel het wel uiterst zeldzaam is om een individueel te vinden die niet Force-gevoelig is. Het bepaalde Dark Jedi eigenschappen, die geërfd werden door een kruising met de Dark Jedi na de Hundred-Year of Darkness, werd vroeger geselecteerd door een bepaald aantal individuele, beweren dat zij de sterkste aanwezigen waren vanwege de grote hoeveelheid Dark Jedi bloed. Echter waren er in die tijd andere aanhangers die juist trots waren op hun grote hoeveelheid Sith bloed. Door de eeuwen heen, tijdens de Great Galactic War, en nu, tijdens de huidige politieke onrust van de Cold War, is deze visie veranderd en heeft een Sith Pureblood aanzien als hij een grote hoeveelheid Sith bloed door zijn aderen heeft stromen en veel oorspronkelijke Sith eigenschappen toont, zowel fysieke eigenschappen als psychologische eigenschappen. Gemeenschap en Cultuur Cultuur thumb|left|250px|Sith Pureblood en [[Massassi krijgers.]] De huidige Sith Purebloods, en de vroegere Sith, zijn een oorlogzuchtig, te competitief en ambitieuze soort dat meestal in een constante staat van oorlog is. De Sith zien dit cultuurelement niet als een barbariche of wrede daad maar als een onderdeel van hun beschaving, cultuur en filosofie, en onderdeel van hun basisaspecten. De vroegere Sith waren het er opmerkelijk eens over de uitoefening van de zogenaamde primitieve praktijken zoals bewuste offers in de naam van hun goden. Hun constante competitive eigenschap leidde vroeger tot een verarming van de bevolking op hun oorspronkelijke thuiswereld Korriban. De vroegere Sith maatschappij, tot de Great Hyperspace War, bestond uit verschillende kaste, gebaseerd op de samenleving. Voor de vroegere Sith en de huidige Sith Purebloods als het huidige Sith Empire zijn oorlog en geweld net zo goed een onderdeel van de natuurlijke orde als vrede of rust. Hun sociale orde staat meteen in contact met de sociale orde van het Sith Empire aangezien de hele Sith beschaving de hoeksteen is van de samenleving. Hierdoor delen de meerderheid van de inwoners van het Sith Empire dezelfde cultuur als de Sith Purebloods. Kasten Vroeger was de Sith maatschappij onderverdeeld in kasten. Deze kasten waren van toepassing en actief in de periode tot aan het einde van de Great Hyperspace War. De Sith hadden hun kasten systeem opgebouwd als een hiërarchie waarbij de priesterlijke Kissai op de hoogste positie stond en de slaven tot de laagste orde hoorde bij de samenleving. Elke kast wordt aangeduid als een sub-soort van de Sith. Alle Sith kasten hadden een rode huidskleur, waren mensachtig, tentakelbaarden en waren agressief. De kaste samenleving bestond uit de hoge Kissai, de ervaren en intelligente ingenieur kaste, de oorlogzuchtige kaste Massassi en als laagste orde de slaven. *Slave kaste – Sith slaven waren de zachtmoedige sub-soort van de Sith en dus de nederigste kaste in de Sith hiërarchie. De Sith slaven aanbeden de Sith Lords die ze dienden als goden en werden vaak gebruikt als offers. De Sith Lords gebruikte ze vaak als arbeiders. Wanneer een Sith Lord overleed werden zijn slaven levend met hem begraven in zijn graftombe op Korriban. *Ingenieur kaste – Sith ingenieurs bouwen en onderhouden de technologie van de Sith, waaronder droids en ruimteschepen. *Massassi kaste – Massassi waren krijgers en waren, gecombineerd met de natuurlijke Sith agressie, zeer efficiënte en wrede soldaten ideaal voor het Sith leger. Massassi waren echter niet echt intelligent, maar ze konden wel opgeleidt worden om complexe strijdplannen uit te voeren en het onderhouden van technologie, ruimteschapen en wapens waardoor ze nuttig waren in het vroegere Sith Empire. Hoewel de Massassi trouw waren aan bepaalde Sith Lord, was deze ondergeschikt aan de Dark Lord of the Sith. *Kissai kaste – De Kissai waren de priesterlijke kaste van het eerste Sith Empire. Van oorsprong waren ze bekend met de Dark Side of the Force en in de praktijk deden ze aan oude Sith magie en alchemie studie. De Kissai waren net zo meedogenloos als de Massassi, alleen waren ze intelligenter, oplettender. Technologie thumb|250px|[[Dark Lord of the Sith Naga Sadow maakt gebruik van zijn Sith Meditation Sphere.]] De huidige Sith Purebloods maken gebruik van de technologie die gebruikt wordt in het Sith Empire. Hoewel veel daarvan herontwikkeld is, waarvan een groot gedeelte van de technologie ontwikkeld is door de menselijke Grand Moff Odile Vaiken, in periode dat het Sith Empire werd herbouwd op Dromund Kaas. Echter is veel van deze technologie gebaseerd op die van het eerste Sith Empire en daarvoor gebaseerd op die van de Sith. Met de Sith kunst van de alchemie konden ze voorwerpen en levende wezens laten verschijnen met het gebruik van de Dark Side of the Force. Vanwege hun grote vaardigheid in tovenarij en magie, gebruikte Dark Lord of the Sith Naga Sadow deze technieken tegen de Galactic Republic en de Jedi Order in de Great Hyperspace. De Galactic Republic en de Jedi Order waren echter onbekend met deze technieken en werden daardoor overrompeld. Naga Sadow beheerste deze techniek en gebruikte het vanuit zijn Sith Meditation Sphere om zo zijn vloot te ondersteunen in de oorlog waardoor hij de winnende hand wist te verkrijgen in de oorlog. Echter, nadat hij uit zijn concentratie werd gehaald, kwam er een stop aan deze techniek. Vroeger maakte de Sith gebruik van boekdelen en manuscripten om hun kennis vast te leggen. Deze rollen en tabletten bevatten informatie over hoe je bepaalde technieken, zoals alchemie en magie, moest uitoefenen. Het was pas later dat de Sith holocrons werden gebruikt, een stukje technologie afkomstig van de Rakata. Na deze gebeurtenis werden Sith holocrons een geprefereerde methode voor het opslaan van kennis. Omdat de Sith Holocrons verschillende makers had, ging veel kennis verloren omdat deze kennis beperkt was tot de maker. Fysiologie Sith Purebloods stammen af van de originele Sith soort. Ze zijn in feite een hybride soort, aangezien ze zijn ontstaan van als nakomelingen van de Sith en de Dark Jedi. Ze hebben een rode huid met verschillende tentakels, die zich vooral rondom de kin of neus bevinden. Doordat ze afstammen van de Sith, hebben ze hierbij een lange nalatenschap in de Dark Side of the Force. De oude Sith hielden van oorlog, competitie en ambities. Deze eigenschappen hebben de Sith Purebloods in de loop der tijd ook van hen geërfd. Ze houden bepaalde rituelen om verschillende Force artefacten te creëren. Geschiedenis Eerdere beschaving De oorspronkelijke Sith kent haar oorsprong op de rode, stoffige wereld Korriban, een planeet in de Outer Rim van de Galaxy. Van oorsprong heeft de Sith beschaving een sterke natuurlijke relatie met de Dark Side of the Force dat zich ook ontwikkeld heeft op Korriban. Sith Empire thumb|250px|Een Sith Pureblood leidt het leger van het [[Sith Empire.]] Drieduizend jaar geleden vluchtte Dark Jedi voor de Galactic Republic na de tweede scheur. Hierbij ontdekte zij het Sith soort op Korriban. De Dark Jedi waren verrast van de Sith, aangezien ze erg primitief leefden maar toch zoveel kennis in de Dark Side of the Force hadden. De Dark Jedi gebruikte de Sith om hun kennis te gebruiken in hun eigen belangen. Hoewel de Sith probeerden om hun geheimen van de Dark Side of the Force te beschermen en geheim te houden, werden de Sith overweldigd door de Dark Jedi, die getrainde krijgers waren met een hoog kennis van technologie. De Sith werden vervolgens gebruikt als slaven door de Dark Jedi. left|thumb|250px|[[Naamloze Sith Pureblood Master|Darth Malgus' Sith Pureblood Master tijdens de Fall of Korriban.]] Honderden generaties later wisten de Dark Jedi en de Sith zich in elkaar te mengen tot één cultuur. De Dark Jedi vonden dat de Sith gemeenschap en cultuur goed paste in hun eigen cultuur. Voor een lange periode bestond de elite klasse zelfs uit hybride van Dark Jedi en de priesters van de Sith. Dit zorgde voor een ambitieus ras met een natuurlijke kracht in de Force. Genetisch gezien is de term "Pureblood" een verkeerde benaming, aangezien alle moderne Sith hybride zijn, een product van Dark Jedi en de originele Sith. Echter, is de term gebruikelijk om te bepalen welke individu het meeste bloed bevat van het oude Sith ras. Na de nederlaag van het voormalige Sith Empire wisten verschillende leden van het Sith Pureblood ras zich te verenigen met anderen overlevenden en vluchtte ze de galaxy is. Deze groep groeide later tot uit tot het Sith Empire. In de Galactic Republic dacht men dat het Sith Pureblood ras uitgeroeid was, maar dit bleek niet zo te zijn nadat het Sith Empire terug keerde en de Great Galactic War begon. Classes *Sith Warrior Reden voor de classes Sith Warrior – Sith Purebloods hebben een sterke connectie met de Dark Side of the Force. Sith Purebloods zijn van natuur een gewelddadige en agressieve soort met een roofdier instinct. Sith Purebloods behoren tot de elite klas van het Sith Empire aangezien ze afstammen van het originele Sith soort. Verschijningen *''Timeline 12: The Great Hyperspace War'' *''Timeline 11: Rebirth of the Sith Empire'' *''Return'' *''Timeline 7: Peace for the Republic?'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic, Blood of the Empire Act 1: Shades of the Sith'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic, Blood of the Empire Act 2: The Broken World'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic, Blood of the Empire Act 3: Burn the Future'' Externe links Voetnoten de:Reinblütiger Sith en:Sith Pureblood Categorie:Soorten